Battle wounds
by Lacey99
Summary: Mac gets hurt.


Harriet and Bud's house

San Diego, California

Mac woke up because of a sting in her upper arm. The day had been a little more exciting than she had wanted, leaving her with another battle scar that would raise questions the next time she wore a bikini or short armed shirt. It had all started with her first trial since she took command of the Joint Legal Services. She had prosecuted a Petty Officer for making threats towards his ex-girlfriend, and she was winning. The members gave Petty Officer Lang no other punishment than a Punitive Discharge, which Mac was happy with. They didn't need men like that in the Navy.

Pleased with the verdict she had decided to go for lunch at her favorite place, and she had asked Petty Officer Jennifer Coates to accompany her. As they were walking back to Mac's car after lunch Petty Officer Lang had walked up to her, accusing her of ruining his life. Mac had tried to talk reason with the young angry man, but he had pulled a knife on her and Mac had tried to disarm him, which she managed after he had given her a pretty bad cut in the upper arm.

After getting patched up at the Hospital Harriet had demanded that she come home with her instead of going home alone. Mac had agreed after she had talked to Harm and he demanded that she let Harriet take care of her until he could be home himself. Harm was in Command of Region Legal Service Office Southwest, a position he had gotten after he and Mac married. It had taken General Creswell a week to finally convince Harm not to retire from the Navy, but in the end Harm had decided to stay in despite that he had lost the coin toss. Mac had supported his decision, both wanting their marriage and their careers to be successful.

"Are you okay Mac?" Harriet walked into the family room.

Mac sat up slowly, wincing slightly as she moved her arm. "Yeah, just a little sore."

"Bud just came home, he's upstairs changing. Dinner is ready in the kitchen, and I hope you're hungry," Harriet said joyfully.

The doorbell rang just as Mac was about to thank Harriet. Harriet smiled widely as she walked to the hallway.

Mac could hear Harm's voice and soon he was in the family room looking very handsome in his summer whites, but also just as worried.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here before," he said as he walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a few stitches," Mac reassured.

Harm didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry I canceled lunch today," he said as he pulled her close. "I should have been there."

Mac pushed him away. "What's that supposed to mean? The last time I checked I was very capable of taking care of myself."

Harm raised his hands in surrender. "Pardon me." His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's just have dinner, okay?" Mac said as she walked past him.

Bud was just stepped down from the second floor as Harm and Mac entered the hallway. "How are you feeling, ma'am?"

"Fine. How are things at the office?" Mac asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Everything is squared away, if you want to take tomorrow off to heal I'm sure we can hold down the Fort," Bud said with a smile.

"I don't need to take the day off," Mac reassured him and was rewarded with an exasperated look from Harm.

Harm on his side was concerned that they were falling into old habits, Mac pushing him away and him picking for a fight. He decided to change his tactics. "As a concerned husband, I'd very much like it if you'd take it easy for a day or two."

"That sounds like a good idea Mac. After all the Doctor did suggest that you'd take it easy until over the weekend," Harriet chimed inn.

"I'm more than happy to deal with everything at the office until you feel better, ma'am," Bud said.

Mac let out a sigh. "Why do I feel like you are all ganging up on me? Fine, I'll rest."

Harm held out the chair for her. "I'll be home tomorrow too, making sure you do just that."

Mac felt Harm's hand on her thigh as he sat down beside her and she offered a sweet smile. "Thank you."

Harm was relieved when he noticed that Mac had eased up a little. It wasn't easy for two independent people to make a life together, but they were getting better at it.

Later that night

Mac and Harm's apartment

Harm opened the door to their home and let Mac walk inside as he held the door open for her. They hadn't talked much on the way over from the Robert's house. Mac had called Mattie again to reassure her that everything was fine and for her not to get scared by what she might hear on the news. Harm listened as Mac reassured their daughter, who was at the hospital recovering from the plane crash six months ago and learning to walk all over again, that she was fine.

"Mattie was pretty shaken up," Mac said uncomfortably as she walked into the house.

"She's not the only one, Mac," Harm said as he headed for their bedroom to change his clothes.

Mac walked after him, unsure about his mood. She watched as he took off his uniform and smiled by the thought that this giant sexy man was all hers.

As he reached for a pair of pants he noticed her smile. "What?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am having you in my life," she said as she walked over to him. She let her arms move around his waist and relaxed against him.

"I'm the lucky one," he whispered into her hair as his arms moved around her.

She lifted her head to look at him, smiled and then she leaned in and kissed him deeply. She moved her hands up his body and around his neck, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles, ignoring the sting in her arm as she lifted it.

"Mac, you are hurt," he whispered between kisses. "I don't want to make it worse.

"You won't hurt me," she whispered back. "Make love to me."

He hesitated for a slight second, then he, as careful as he could, fulfilled her request. It was just the two of them alone, behind the four walls of their bedroom she was no longer the tough Marine Colonel and he was no longer the cocky Navy Commander, they were just two souls healing from the world outside and its trials.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea to take tomorrow off," Mac said as she was relaxing in Harm's arms.

"Let's just take it easy until Monday, okay?" Harm suggested and kissed her softly. "I'll take care of you. I want to be a good husband Mac, but for that to be possible you have to let me."

She could see the pain in his eyes. "I guess I'm not very good at letting you do that."

"Just let me have your back, okay? If you kill someone I want to be the person you contact to help you hide the body," he said teasingly.

Mac laughed softly. "Okay, I'll remember that." She sobered up. "But seriously, I'll be better."

"That's all I'm asking," he said and kissed her. "I love you, Mac."

"I love you too."

The End.


End file.
